Charitable organizations survive on the generosity of the public at large. One common factor among all such organizations is the need to advertise their "cause" or purpose for requesting a contribution. If the public deems a cause viable, the public is likely to respond generously. If the public disagrees with the cause, the organization will not survive.
There are many forms of nationwide advertising used to request contributions from the public. One well know method is television in the form of a telethon. Through the use of television the public is enticed to call in their contribution. When a person does call in a contribution, an instant gratification is received in the form of a "thank you" from a telephone operator. A major disadvantage to the telethon is that a large percentage of money collected is given to advertisers, not the cause. Further, these nationwide advertising campaigns are best limited to a single cause even though an organizations may have a variety of causes they wish to assist. For instance, an organization may have a charitable drive to help disabled children during one week, foreign mission work another, homeless a third, and so forth. The public may be moved by one cause and disagree with another. If an organization advertises numerous causes, the public is likely to disagree with one of the causes and refuse to donate money to prevent endorsement of said cause.
Another form of nationwide advertising, to which this invention pertains, is the use of a locally place contribution box. A contribution box is a low cost alternative to nationwide advertising by combining a collection chamber with an advertisement. These boxes can found in restaurants, banks, grocery stores, or just about any establishment where money is exchanged.
One problem with the contribution box is, unlike television, the visual impact is limited to one dimensional advertisement. The public is inundated with such advertisements leaving little or no impact on the viewer. Further, if a still picture lacks visual impact, a pamphlet may be required to provide the donator with additional information. However, if the pamphlet lacks appeal or is written poorly, the reader may lose interest before reaching the request. Further, upon placing a contribution there is no instant gratification like that found with the telethon.
Candy for contribution is effective towards children who in turn requests the money from a parent. Upon contribution, the gratification received is the pleasurable taste of candy. A problem with this type of request is that the candy is an expense that cost the charitable organization money. Unless the donator understands the request, the contribution will be limited to the value of the candy.
Thus, the objective of solicitation is to obtain a contribution with minimal expenditure of resources thereby providing maximum profit for the cause. The use of high priced advertising or the exchange of candy for a contribution, defeats the purpose. If the public must be entertained or provided with another means to hold their attention, the request is for naught. What is needed is a low cost form of advertising that can be used nationwide or locally, has the visual impact of television, and is capable of interacting with the donator in the form of instant gratification. It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings that the present invention is directed.